


One Last Miracle

by CMHolden



Series: Riftdale - Line One [1]
Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER ONE FINALE, i am in so much denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: I am in so much denial CONTAINS SPOILERS.





	1. Tampons

Chief lowered himself to the floor. His lip trembled. Smith’s eye was open and unfocused. He gently kicked Smith’s leg to make the backup cuff keys fall out of his pocket, dragging them over with his foot. He unlocked himself, just to sit there and stare. He moved over, gently closing Smith’s eye.

“You’re a good cop, Smith… and an even better friend.” His hand rested on Smith’s jaw.

 _Bu-dump_. Huh? Chief pressed two fingers to the side of Smith’s neck.

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

Shit. Chief’s eyes widened, reaching for his radio.

“Dispatch, Smith still has a pulse!”

“What?! Smith… wait, he was shot?!”

“Yes, and he still has a pulse! How far away is the ambulance?”

“Oh, uh… right! About 5 minutes. Car 7 should be there any second.”

“Tell them to get Smith’s bag from the car.”

“Copy that.” Chief dropped the radio, picking Smith up.

“Come on kid… don’t give me hope and then take it away again.” He took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to his back, using his hand to hold the front.

“We’re he-,” came one of the officers, entering through the front door, “Oh, fuck, Smith!”

“Did you bring his bag?” The other officer held it out, “There should be a little metal box labelled “Emergency.” In there should be a first aid kit and tampons.”

“Tampo-?”

“Yes, tampons!” The officer quickly fished the box out from under the nerf guns and opened it.

“Help me get his shirt off…” The hole didn’t look as bad as he expected. He took one of the tampons and put it in the bullet hole. He leaned him forward to have gravity help hold the blood in him, still applying pressure to the back wound.

“… How far away is the ambulance?” Chief asked, holding Smith close to his chest. The sirens blared down the street as officers poured in. The Priest had left a trail of cocaine droppings for them to follow.

“…Not long now.”


	2. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is at the hospital.

Susan almost tripped twice trying to find the emergency room. Her heart raced, remembering what Chief had told her. _Send a body bag too_.

Chief sat in the waiting room, knee bouncing with his phone in his hand. A bottle of water sat by his foot.

“Chief… What happened? How is he? Is he going to be ok?” Question after question rattled off Susan’s tongue. Chief sat silently, waiting for her to stop.

“…He’s had three heart attacks. They’re still trying to stabilise him.” His voice was soft and tired. She sat next to him as he checked his phone before bowing his head again. Susan handed him a bag.

“I asked Rachel what you usually get. I figured coffee and donuts would he-… well, it won’t help over all but… I mean…”

“It’s fine,” he sighed, taking the cup. He took a sip, screwing up his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“…This is Smith’s usual order. Hot chocolate, three sugars, two marshmallows and four shots of caramel.”

“…Oh”

“Probably for the best. The nurses said I’m not allowed any more caffeine.”

“Why not?”

“Five cups in the past three hours.”

“Chief, that’s-“

“A one-way ticket to a heart attack at my age, yes the nurse said.” He lowered his head again, scrolling on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Susan took the donuts, looking inside. A ghastly pink donut with several different, equally ghastly bright candies on it stared back at her.

“Praying.” He showed her the list. Thousands and thousands of gods were listed in alphabetical order. “Don’t see why I bother though. They didn’t stop him getting shot, I doubt they’d help him now.”

“…Who names a god “Mom?””

“The same person who names one Dad, I guess…”

“… Chief, I thought you didn’t believe in gods.”

“I don’t think you’ve realised how desperate I am.” He looked at her, eyes intense. “If any god exists, now is the time to prove it. They shouldn’t have let him be shot in the first place.”

“Chief…”

“It should have been me or the priest! I told him to get the stupid gun, and then I forget mine! He shouldn’t have even had to try to shoot him. He should haven’t… he shouldn’t…” His speech broke down as tears formed in his eyes. Though he tried desperately, he couldn’t stop them. Susan pulled him in close.

“You can’t think thoughts like that Chief. You don’t deserve to be shot either.”

“But the literal puffball of sunshine and rainbows?”

“Didn’t deserve it either. And he’s going to be ok. He survived being shot in the face. He’ll survive this.”


	3. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the hospital.

Hours passed. Chief sat quietly, watching people come and go. Some would leave with their problems solved. Some people were told their loved ones hadn’t made it, or that they would have to stay in the hospital. Some heard terminal diagnoses and others were sent home with two Panadol and instructions to rest. Others complained about how long they had to wait for something that could have waited. Chief clenched his fist, tempted to throw it directly into their face.  Susan shifted next to him. He sighed and gently shook her.

“Susan…”

“Hm, what? What’s happening?”

“Nothing… which is why you should go home. I’ll call as soon as I hear anyth-”

“Family of Mister J. Smith?” A doctor stood with a clipboard. Chief stood to greet him.

“H-how is he?” Susan stuttered, standing close to Chief.

“Mam, I suggest you buy a lottery ticket. He’s stabilised… which is the good news. Whoever had the idea for the tampon… likely saved his life. His right lung was punctured and he suffered trauma to the heart. We’ll be putting him under intensive care for the next few days…”

“Can we see him?” Chief’s heart raced in his ears.  He was alive.

“… Of course. But I must warn you… We don’t expect him to wake any time soon.” His heart dropped. He gave a nod, following the doctor to Smith’s room.

 

\-------

Chief stood at the door. Smith’s eyepatch sat on the bedside table. A tube extended out of his chest, while another was shoved down his throat. Two went in his nose and several IV drips were connected to him. A catheter with a urine bag rested at the side of his bed. His hands shook. Susan let out a little squeak behind him.

“Oh god…” Chief gently held her, watching as a machine whirred. The doctor started explaining everything to him, what each machine did and how it worked. Chief went and sat next to Smith’s bed, gently holding his hand. Without the tubes, he would have just been asleep. He watched his face, gently scratching Smith’s wrist and begging for his nose to scrunch up like it did when Chief woke him up in the morning. But he stayed peaceful. No grumbles for five more minutes, not pouting, no moving under the covers. He laid perfectly still.

“So… h-how long until he wakes up?”

“Well… It’s hard to say… He wasn’t breathing properly when he arrived… And we…. We did lose him a few times… The fact we even got him stabilised is nothing short of a miracle…”

Chief let out a nervous laugh. He gently squeezed Smith’s hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“…He’s alive. That’s better than I thought…” muttered Susan, gently rubbing Chief’s shoulder. He nodded, tears in his eyes as he gave Smith’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah… yeah he’s…. he’s a fighter alright…” He sighed as he picked up his eyepatch, gently holding it.

“… There’s nothing we can really do right now Chief… we might as well go home.”

“…Yeah.”

 

\---

Chief held the patch close to himself. He sighed as Susan drove him home.

“…Where’s the car?”

“Greg drove it to your apartment complex.”

Chief sighed, rubbing his thumb over the soft material.

“… Where’s you get the tampon from?” Susan asked, turning the radio off as it began playing one of Smith's songs.

“…The car.”

“Why… why would you have tampons in your car?”

“Smith’s idea,” He gave a small smile, exhaling out of his nose, “You remember that shoplifting girl from a while back? Smith found out she got her period in the car… got them for her…. Now he always carries them around… just in case.”

Susan smiled, sighing softly. “Well, I don’t think he ever expected to be the one using it.”

Chief gave a tired chuckle, before sighing. His lip trembled.

“Sorry…”

“No… no you’re fine…” His voice was soft and smooth. Susan pulled up in front of the complex.

“…Are you going to be ok?”

“…No. See you tomorrow. Drive safe.” He went inside before Susan could say anything more.


	4. The Commissioner

Chief arrived to work the next morning, weary eyes and unkempt hair. Susan gave him a sad smile as she went over.

“Hey.”

“…Good morning.”

“Is it?”

“No.”

“Never one to beat about the bush, are you?”

“What’s the point in that?” he mumbled, trying to straighten his hair into a somewhat dignified style. Susan sighed softly, going to Smith’s draw, coming back with a box labelled “for Chief’s hair.”

“…God he really had everything in there, huh?” Chief sighed, fixing his hair.

“…The commissioner wants to speak to you.”

“I know.” Chief sighed softly, sniffing as he stood up.

\---

The commissioner reviewed the files, flicking through them softly. Chief sat, slouched against the back of the chair.

“J. Smith… fired one shot… but failed to make his mark… where was your gun?”

“…I left it behind.”

“Despite being reprimanded pre-”

“Yes.”

The commissioner sighed, making a note. Chief scratched at his hand, his nose twitching.

“Why did you enter the building?”

“We were called to a domestic dispute. Smelt like someone died in there.”

“Was this the culprit?”

“Yeah. What happened to him?”

“The culprit escaped police pursuit. It would appear he stripped his clothes and swam through the river between East and West Riftdale. The dogs lost his scent. He as been put on the wanted bulletin.”

“Oh, so NOW you believe he’s a threat!”

“…Of course he is a threat. What’s gotten into you?”

“Smith and I have been filling this case constantly for the past month. 17 people were killed, a further 10 died from injuries. He’s harmed a total of 49 people that we definitely know about.”

The commissioner scowled.

“Officer Chief, I think some personal time off is in order. You are obviously very emotional from your ordeal.”

“I want to catch this guy.”

“Absolutely not. You are not emotionally stable and are not objective in this case. Once you return from your personal leave, we’ll be placing you on parking duty.” Chief clenched his fist, before releasing it and sighing.

“Yes, sir.”

“… If you have copies of your previous filling attempts… they would likely be of great help to us.”

“I’ll compile them for you.”

“Good. Take the rest of the day off after that. I know how much the boy means to you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

\---

Chief dragged his feet in compiling the documents. Susan spent the day on the radios. Many asked where Smith was, not hearing his usual chirpy greeting as his shift started. Susan calmly explained he was out of service until further noticed. By the time she had her lunch break, Chief had finished. Susan gave him a sad smile.

“…Mind joining me for lunch?” Chief gave her a solemn nod, taking the files to the commissioner before taking his bag and leaving.

\---

They sat in an awkward silence in the car. Chief rested his head against the head rest, slowly chewing at his burger. Susan picked at her chicken roll.

“… Chief are yo-”

“No.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“You were going to ask me if I’m ok. I’ve answered that question twen-”

“Are you drunk?”

“…What?”

“I’m 90% sure that flask doesn’t have apple juice.”

“I always drink out of it.”

“It smells stronger today.” Chief didn’t respond.

“…Look. I understand. You have to be Mister Macho and not talk about your feelings. But please… don’t… do this to yourself,” Susan pleaded. She offered him a card with a phone number.

“…I don’t need a therapist.”

“Please… Please Chief. Just… Just see him once.”

“Why do you care?”

“Two reasons. I’ve seen this all before and… you’re my friend. Please Chief…”

“What do you mean you’ve seen it all before?”

“…Never mind.” She went to put the card away. Chief sighed, taking it and putting it in his wallet.  She gave a sad smile as Chief started the car to drive her back to the office.


	5. A Worried Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan checks on Chief

Susan knocked at the door.

“Chief… Chief, are you in there?” The curtains were drawn and there was no sign of movement. Susan bit her lip. No one had heard from him in nearly a week. She checked her phone again. He hadn’t responded to any of them either. She tried the door bell again, but she couldn’t hear if it made any sound or not.

“Hey,” came a voice behind her. She turned to see a man holding a bag of groceries. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

“Oh, hello… I’m looking for my friend Chief… is he around?”

“Very funny, Susan,” he sighed, unlocking the door and walking in, leaving it open for her. Now that he was inside, it was easy to see the familiar hue of his skin. Susan kept staring at him.

“…Shut the door behind you,” he called, unpacking the groceries. He had a full beard and a pair of full rimmed glasses sat on his nose. Susan shut the door behind her.

“Chief?”

“…I’m sorry I haven’t replied to you.” Susan blinked. She looked around the apartment.

“You’ve cleaned.”

“Yeah well…” he shrugged, standing up, “I haven’t really had anything else to do… so… you know… turns out the walls were white at some point…”

“… It feels so….”

“Weird?”

“Yeah…”

“I know… Smith would have dropped pretzels on the floor by now… or left one of his nerf guns lying around… or something.”

“How is he?” Susan asked. Chief shrugged again.

“They… can’t really monitor him…”

“What do you mean?”

“The machines here… according to them we’re both brain dead. They can’t read us.”

“But… h-he’s still on life support, right?”

“Yeah… Insurance will cover him for another week. After that… I’ll have to pay it.” Susan nodded, sighing softly. They stood in silence for a long, awkward minute.

“Coffee?” Chief offered.

“Please.” Chief gestured to the dining room table, pulling out a chair for her. She sat as he made her a coffee.

“Sugar?”

“Two please. And milk.” He stirred her drink and handed it to her, sitting down with his own.

“Have you spoken to the therapist?”

“Made an appointment for Monday.”

“Don’t lie to me Chief.”

“How do you know I’m lying?”

“He doesn’t work on Mondays.”

“…Ah.”

“Why don’t you want to go?” she asked, watching for his reaction as he scratched his beard.

“You’ve known me for almost a year now. How well do you know me?”

“I… I don’t know what you mean?”

“What’s my favourite colour?”

“Maroon.” Chief blinked.

“…When’s my birthday?”

“December, second.”

“Oh…”

“Full disclosure? Smith told me.”

“…What’s my name?”

“…That I don’t know.”

“I don’t like telling people things.”

“…Does Smith know your name?” Chief nodded, taking a sip.

“He has that…thing? You know? The thing.”

“Where you just… trust him?”

“…yeah,” Chief’s face sank, “I trust him more than life itself.”

Susan gently rubbed his shoulder. Chief gave her a small smile, pushing a pile of papers onto the floor. Susan watched him as he picked them up and reorganised them.

“Chief… Please… talk to… someone…”

“I will… Just give… me the time to process it all… It’s so surreal.”

“Yeah?”

“Every morning… there’s a good minute where I’m waking up… and I get up… and go to wake him up before I remember. It’s like… I thought I was looking after him…”

“You thought?” she asked. He nodded, scratching his beard.

“I need to trim this… It’s driving me insane, but now that I’ve cleaned I can’t find anything.” Susan chuckled.

“The glasses suit you though. Makes you look like a friendly grandpa~” Chief groaned, taking them off.

“I can’t get my contacts in…” Susan raised an eyebrow, holding the cup close. Chief sighed softly.

“…Can you… come for a walk with me later? I didn’t realise… how much I hate walking alone.”

Susan nodded, sipping her coffee, watching as Chief built up his façade again, watching as he fell back to being “ok.”

“… You know you can just… send me a text? I don’t mind.”

Chief nodded, sighing. He looked at his wrist, gently feeling the soft fabric of the eyepatch tied around it.


	6. Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Christian?

Christian sat next to the barrel fire, warming his hands. He wore clothes he had stolen from a body he had found. He likely died of an overdose, going by the contents of his pockets. Christian sniffed softly, rubbing his hands together. Months of effort, up in smoke. His contact to the Eye didn’t respond. He had no way of getting to them. Thousands and thousands of dollars, funding who knows what. He only needed one more hit. Another couple of grand. He would have been in the clear. He rested his head into his knees. He had no back up plan. No where to go. Bart wouldn’t want anything to do with him, Clairevoyance had less stable living than he did.

A warm hand rested on Christian’s shoulder. He grabbed it, twisting it to pull the person down, pressing their face into the hot metal.

“Hey, kiddo, that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“Dad?” Christian let him go, Dad sitting next to him. He rubbed his cheek as if Christian had lightly slapped him instead of branding him with a barrel.

“You’re looking worse for wear kiddo…” Dad said softly. He held Christian to his side.

“I tried… so hard… and I still… Still failed,” he sniffed, holding his legs.

“…I honestly thought you would take the young man’s offer Christian…”

“I don’t want reformation I want to for-” Christian paused, “You… you know what happened?”

“…’Fraid so kiddo.”  
“…Why didn’t you stop me?” he scowled at him, “I wasn’t supposed to kill again… Everything is ruined… because of this.”

“…I didn’t think you’d shoot him.”

“I wasn’t going to… I fucked up… I just wanted him to leave.” He rested his head on Dad’s shoulder. It wasn’t as soft as it usually was. He was more ridged.

“…Dad?”

“I’m sorry kiddo… I didn’t want to have to do this.”

“Wai-what? Do what? Dad?!”

“That boy’s friend… called out to your mother and I…”

“Dad…pl-please….”

“I ignored him but… your mother didn’t. She answered him.”

“Dad…” Christian sniffed, his lip trembling.

“I have to protect my kiddos, son. I made a deal with her…”

“Please… I’m sorry.”

“I’m so sorry, kiddo. You’re grounded.” Christian clung to Dad’s shirt before disappearing with a soft pop. Dad sighed, disappearing into a reality away from his kids. A reality where his depression wouldn’t end them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happened to Christian in Time Out? Stay tuned for the fiction!


	7. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no consistent upload schedule

Chief’s work performance stagnated. He did enough to keep going, but he did nothing more. He’d clock in on the dot, not a smile nor a welcome to anyone. He’d go on parking duty, return and began processing any citizen reports. The entire atmosphere of the RPDP dropped into icy coldness.

Smith had made no progress. Chief left seconds after his shift ended, no longer finishing up what he was doing for half hour. Susan would stop by the hospital, replacing the flowers beside Smith’s bed.

“…Chief.”

“I’m not pulling the plug, Susan.”

“…I was just wondering if you want to join me for dinner… I’m ordering Chinese…”

“…I’m fine. I just… wanna stay here for a while.”

“… We could eat it here?”

“…ok.”

Susan sighed as she opened the app, ordering on her phone. Chief had nearly passed out the week before. Since then, she had made sure he’d eaten at least one meal that didn’t involve donuts. Smith’s lungs raised and fell with the machine. One tube had been removed from his chest as his lung had healed. The rest remained to keep him alive. As they weren’t able to tell if his brain was functioning, there was no way of knowing if that was the only way he was alive.

\---

Chief awoke to loud taps on the window above him. He jumped, sitting up in the back of the car. He looked out to see Susan standing by, looking in. He unlocked the door.

“…Hey.”

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me. How long have you been living like this?”

“I don’t know what you mean, I was just taking a na-”

“Bullshit. I went to visit you today. The woman living there said you hadn’t been living there for nearly two months!” She had her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. Chief looked at his feet like a schoolboy who’s mother had just scolded him. “…Chief, tell me honestly.”

“…Since I moved out of there.”

“…Chief.”

“I just… sold what I could… I mean… even if- when Smith wakes up… he won’t be out of hospital for a while. So… y’know… I just packed up what I needed… and… Smith’s things… and… yeah.”

“Chief… where have you been keeping it all?”

“…You’d be surprised how little stuff we have. Three boxes for Smith’s things… Two for the kitchen… One for me… Our lives fit perfectly in the back of the car…”

“…No wonder your back’s been hurting. Let me guess… you’ve been using the gym shower?”

“Cold… but effective.” Susan sighed, sitting next to him.

“…Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you move out?” She looked at him to gather his reaction. His face stayed emotionless, mumbling softly.

“What?”

“I said I couldn’t afford it. I couldn’t afford to pay it anymore.”

“Because you and Smith used to pay it?”

“… Insurance stopped paying his medical bills.”

“Chief…”

“… Fuel for me… fuel for the car… hygiene things… works out to be about $100 a fortnight.”

“You can’t live like this.”

“I’ve been doing fine so far.”

“Chief, what if Smith woke tomorrow and found out you were living like this?”

“Don’t bring him into th-”

“He’d feel guilty,” she declared, staring a hole into the side of his head. “You know he would be. You said he apologised for getting shot, and you’re telling me he wouldn’t feel responsible for this?”

Chief sniffed, his shoulders sagging. The bags under his eyes quivered and his brow furrowed as he began to squeak, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

“I…I don’t know what to do anymore…” he whimpered. Susan pulled him close, placing his head on her shoulder, gently rubbing his back. The squeaks became sobs as he broke down in her arms. He held her tight, as if his life depended on it.

“…Accept help,” she whispered back to him, “Let me help you.”

“How?”

“I have a spare room. You can sleep in there,” she said gently, stroking his hair, “That’ll take the strain of you a bit, won’t it?”

“I can’t ask that of you, Susan.”

“You’re not asking, I’m off- actually, I’m not offering, I’m demanding. Offering lets you decline, and I’m not giving you the choice.” Chief let out a tired, sad laugh. His arms went slack as he cried, evidentially growing tired.

“… ok. Thank you…”

“And start a crowdfunding campaign. It’ll help with Smith’s bills.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where people give money to help fund something. Sometimes businesses or ideas, but usually medicine.”

“I don’t want to ask strangers to help me…”

“You need help. At least think about it.” Chief nodded, resting his head on her shoulder as his sobs subsided.

“…You’re an angel Susan.”

“I know~,” she smiled, continuing to rub his back, “I also think you should go back to therapy.”

“I can’t afford it…”

“They have programs to help you. I think you need it Chief.”

“Michael.”

“What?”

“My name… It’s Michael.”


	8. Tea

Chief moved his things into the spare room.

“There’s a heater in the closet if you get cold… and feel free to set yourself up in the bathroom,” Susan said, smiling gently.

“Thank you, Susan… For everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Just need to hold on a little longer.” Chief smiled gently, lying on the bed.

\---

Chief sat quietly on the couch, looking out at the city lights.

“Can’t sleep?” Susan smiled gently, wearing a fluffy dressing gown and her pyjamas. Chief shook his head.

“Just… thinking… about a lot.”

“Wanna talk it out?”

“Susan, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard enough of my whining.”

“It’s not whining. I’ll make you a cup of tea. Come on.” She smiled as she went into the cosy kitchen, humming as she boiled the kettle.

“… Susan?”  
“Yeah?”

“…Happy Birthday.” Susan looked up at him, before smiling gently.

“You’re about 30 minutes too early, Michael,” she paused, “No, I don’t like that. You’re Chief.”

He smiled softly.

“… Did Smith tell you my birthday?”

“Yeah… he had it written on the calendar…” He took the tea and sipped at it.

“… I don’t celebrate my birthday anymore,” Susan sighed, humming into her drink.

“I wouldn’t if it wasn’t for Smith. I don’t need a reminder of how old I’m getting.”

“… How old are you getting?”

“…How old are _you_ getting?”

“…Guess~” she smiled, resting her head on the heel of her hand. Chief looked at her.

“… I’m going to say… not early 20’s… but definitely not as old as me… maybe… 27? 28?”

Susan laughed, “You’re off by about 10 years.”

“…You’re 18? What, did you do meth or something as a teenager?” Chief asked, smirking at her. Susan hit his shoulder, laughing softly.

“I’m 36! 37 in…” she checked her watch, “About 25 minutes.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

“There is no way you can be that close to my age.”

“So, how old are you?”

“… 41 in December,” he responded softly, tilting his head to the side. Susan smiled as she looked back into her cup. Chief watched her hair fall off her shoulder. He rested his chin on his fist, watching how her nose twitched when she moved the cup to fast and a drop touched it, and how her lashes fluttered when the cup touched her glasses.

“… Your hair looks nice down.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Uh…n-nothing important…” he looked back into his cup. Susan shrugged and let out a small sigh.

“I hate this time of year.”

Chief looked up. “Why?”

“…The anniversary of my brother’s death is tomorrow.” Chief looked at her, gently placing a hand on her arm.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She shrugged.

“It’s been five years but… well… it still hurts.”

“… How’d he die, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“… Overdose. Left a note… so… ” Chief felt her tense up.

“Susan…” he gently held her free hand as she sniffed.

“It’s ok… I’ll be fine… I know you’re worried about Smith and… uh-” Chief pulled her to his chest.

“There’s enough sadness in the world for both of us.” Susan cuddled into him. His chest was warm, and his skin smelt faintly of cinnamon and bay rum. They sat quietly, one occasionally letting out a soft sniff, and drinking tea. They sat together until the early morning, before both going to their separate beds. 


	9. Beep

Susan shuffled into Smith’s room. Chief sat with his head in his hands.

“…Another one?”

“That’s all they tell me any more… turn off the machines…” He raised his head to greet her. She handed him a cup of coffee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“…What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know… I don’t really want to.” He rested his cheek on Susan’s hand, sighing softly. Susan rubbed her thumb along his cheek.

“… Maybe sleep on it? You’ve had a big day, I don’t think that you should think of it right now.”

“I hate parking duty. I hate it so much. It sucked with Smith by my side. He’d talk down everyone who say we were the scum of the earth. It took everything in me not to knock the lights out of this one di-” a machine beeped a few times. It went silent before beeping again. Chief pressed the call nurse button. A nurse came in and went over to check on it.

“What is it?” asked Chief.

“… That’s his feeding line,” She gave him a gentle smile, “It’s alerting that it’s time to change the tubing.”

Chief let out a sigh of relief before sitting back down.

“…Susan?”

“Yeah?”

“…I think I want to stay with him for the night.”

 


	10. Dream

Chief laid back into the armchair. His decision was made. He sighed sadly, watching Smith rest. He let his eyes close, drifting into an uneasy rest.

\---

He was awoken by a clattering over by Smith’s bed. He sat up with a start. A woman with short orange hair and bright lipstick stood by his bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you worry sweetheart, just go back to sleep.” She had a weird glow around her wrists. Chief stood.

“What are you doing? Don’t mess with him!”

“Shh… he’s going to be fine.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m just doing what’s best.” She placed her hand over Chief’s face.

He awoke in the morning, back in the arm chair. He rubbed his eyes. _Such an odd dream_.

\---

Susan came in with breakfast for him.

“… Decided?”

“…Yeah. This afternoon.”

She held him close, sniffing softly. His face remained the same, but inside his heart ran cold.


	11. Plug

 Chief sat alone next to Smith. The doctor had explained it might take him time to pass. The nurse had given him sympathetic smiles.

“He’ll go peacefully, at any rate,” the doctor had said, “I’ll give you a moment alone.”

He held Smith’s hand.

“I feel like I have to mourn you twice…” he muttered, sniffing softly. His lip quivered as he tried to say more. The door opened. Susan came in, placing a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers on the bedside table. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Chief gently took her hand. The doctor came in. Chief gave him a nod, standing to hold Susan, letting go of Smith’s hand. The medical team began removing his tubes. Chief hid his face in Susan’s hair, not wanting to watch.

Smith let out a series of coughs. He began to let out pained moans.

“That’s not fair, you said he’d go peacefully!” cried Chief, moving to hold his hand. The moans became cries as his jolted in pain. The doctor put a stethoscope to his chest.

“His heart rate’s increased.”

“What does that mean?!” Chief begged. The doctor left in a hurry, calling something into the hall. Chief held Smith’s hand. His eye opened to look at him, filed with tears.

“I’m here, Smith…. It’s going to be ok.” He felt the shaky taps on his wrist.

“-.-. .... . ... -”

“Chest? Your Chest?” Chief asked. Smith gave a panicked, pained nod. Three nurses came in with various medical tools. One gave Smith an injection, one helped lift his head so the other could slip a nasal cannula over his ears. Chief reached over to stroke his hair, gently hushing him. Slowly, Smith became quiet. His breathing slowed and became smoother. His eye drooped again, blinking softly as the pain lessened. He gently squeezed Chief’s hand, tapping one last message before falling asleep.

 

“.. ·----· --  /   ... --- .-. .-. -.--"


	12. Awake

Chief burst into tears, holding Smith’s hand to his face. Susan sobbed behind him, smiling behind her hand. Chief stood and held her shoulders.

“He’s alive.”

“He’s alive,” she repeated back, smiling wide.

“H-he’s alive… like… actually alive.” He pulled her close, softly sniffing into her hair. A nurse smiled gently.

“Sit down sweethearts…” She didn’t look nearly old enough to be using the language of a mother talking to her children. Chief practically collapsed into a chair regardless, Susan sitting next to him with a sigh, both still with tears in their eyes. Chief looked up to watch the nurse leave.

“…What is it?” asked Susan, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

“…I think I dreamed about that nurse last night…”  
\---

Susan awoke to a soft clicking sound. She sat up. Smith had the bed sitting up so he wasn’t stuck on his back. He looked tired and drained. Chief had moved from his seat, lying by Smith’s hip, fast asleep. Smith turned his head, giving her a tired smile. He raised two fingers as a small wave, obviously not having the energy to raise the whole hand from Chief’s head.

“Smith… Hey~.” Susan’s voice was much more horse than she had anticipated. Before falling asleep, she had spent a long moment crying with Chief. Both of them became overwhelmed with emotion, falling asleep in the chairs, the weeks of not sleeping properly finally taking their toll on Chief. Smith smiled gently, moving his hand to gently stroke Chief’s hair.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, moving to sit across from Chief. Smith tapped his middle finger gently in response.

“Uh… My Morse code isn’t the best… hold on.” She pulled out her phone, opening the note app. Smith took the phone, slowing typing with a shaking hand. _Tired._

“Only you could sleep for three months and wake up tired~.” Smith stuck his tongue out at her, then smiled. Susan moved over to hug him.

“I’m so glad you’re ok. It hasn’t been the same without you.” Smith nuzzled into her, letting out a happy hum. He began typing again. _What happened while I was out?_

“Well… Martha had her daughter… uh… The old chief retired and… now Lauchlan has been promoted in his place… um…”

 _What happened to the Priest?_ Susan sighed. Not a question she wanted to answer.

“He’s vanished. Nothing else has really happened because of him though… We found his hostage… he probably has Stockholm syndrome or something… but otherwise… we’ve got nothing.” Smith frowned.

_Do you know if Chief’s been taking his medication?_

“Yeah, he uh… he moved in with me not long after you went out… save on rent and groceries, you know?” Smith nodded, giving a sneaky smile. _You like him~_

“Of course, I wouldn’t have someone who I don’t like living with me.” Smith smirked, trying to wiggle his eyebrows at her. He didn’t seem to have full control of his face, furrowing his brows instead of raising them. Susan rolled her eyes shaking her head. _I just want Chief to be happy_.

“Try focusing on yourself bud. You have such a big heart, but you still need to worry about yourself.”

_I guess that’s why it was such an easy tar_

“You erase that right now, young man.”


	13. Progress

“The doctor said you need to cut down your sugar, Smith!”

“One stick of chocolate isn’t going to kill me!”

Susan giggled softly to herself. Smith was making slow but steady progress. He’d gained the ability to talk about a week ago and his fine motor skills were picking up.

“Give me the damn chocolate, Smith!”

“Honestly Chief, I haven’t had sugar all day!”

“Don’t lie to me, I know Susan snuck you pancakes!” Chief growled, trying to take it out of his hand. Smith laughed, his voice much hoarser, but still held its joyful tone. He broke out into a sudden coughing fit.

“Smith?” Chief stopped reaching for the chocolate. It clattered to the floor as Smith tried to sit himself up straight. “Easy Smith… it’s ok…” He gently Smith up, sitting behind him to help him breathe. Susan sat in front of him, gently holding his hand. Smith caught his breath, leaning on Chief.

“…Never mind… I’ll have the chocolate later.”

\---

Chief sighed as he sat. While playing chess with Smith before was exhausting, now it was downright painful. Smith’s eye glanced over the board, his brow furrowed between each move.

“We could just play shoots and ladders. Or cards. Anything really.”

“…Doctor wants me to think.”

“There’s thinking and there’s melting your brain,” Chief muttered. Smith finally moved a piece. Chief moved his piece seconds later, before Smith moved his piece.

“Check.” Chief took Smith’s knight. “…You know you could go easy on me.”

“I’ve had seven opportunities for a checkmate, Smith. Any easier and I’d be telling you what moves to make. Which goes completely against what the point of this exercise is.” He stood up to stretch his back.

“Chief, can I ask a question?” Smith asked, gently scratching his arm.

“Focus on the game, Smith.”

“Please?” He looked at Chief with eyes what would make puppies bend to his will.

“…Sure,” He took a plastic cup from Smith’s lunch tray and filled it with orange juice, taking a sip.

“Do you like Susan?” Chief chocked on the juice a little bit. He nodded.

“Of course, I do, we’re friends.”

“… You guys didn’t talk much when I wasn’t there before I was out.”

“… Well… We talked more while you were out. And now we’re friends.”

“…Oh. Ok,” was all he said, before taking Chief’s rook.

“Ok?”

“What?”

“What do you mean by 'ok?'”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. It’s your move”

“… Tickle, tickle.”

“Don’t you dare.” Smith raised his hands, “I’m already having enough trouble breathing.”

“Tickle, tickle, Smith,” Chief said, his face stern, but his fingers wiggling just away from Smith. Despite not touching him, Smith laughed.

“Chief, no! It’s really nothing!”

“I’ll tickle you if you don’t tell me, Smith.”

“I just… I just wanted to know if you… _like_ liked her.” Chief stopped.

“…Why do you ask?” he asked softly.

“…I just want you to be happy Chief… And… I’m worried… about you…”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Smith.”

“…I’m just… glad you made a friend…. At least.”

“… Yeah… Hey… Would you be alright with me leaving… earlier today?”

“Oh? Sure~”

\---

Chief stood to the side, watching the sweat pour off Smith as he struggled to hold himself up while he walked. Each movement seemed difficult as he shuffled along. He froze, letting out a soft whimper.

“I-I can’t anymore.” Smith whimpered, trying to move his leg forward. Chief puts his hand on Smith’s chest, helping him stand up straight. “I can’t… I need to sit.” A nurse pulled over his wheelchair, helping Chief pull him to the seat, him flopping back as he sniffed. Chief gently rubbed his shoulder.

“You’ve made a lot of progress today. I’m proud of you,” Chief said as he gently pulled Smith closer. Smith rested his head on Chief’s shoulder, whining softly. Chief held Smith close before helping the nurse take him back to his room. Susan was setting up more flowers for him.

“Oh, Susan they’re lovely!”

“Karen’s idea. Basically, us girls get flowers in the dispatch centre every week. We decided that they’d be better suited to cheering you up.” Susan smiled, helping Chief pull Smith into bed. Smith’s hair flipped over his face as he relaxed into bed.

“… I just wanna sleep…” he muttered. Chief tucked him in, tucking a little stuffed lamb under his arm.

“You know the drill…”

“Vegetables before dessert, you’ll text me around 6 to make sure I have. Which, by the way, I think I can eat my vegetables without you needing to tell me too.”

“Oh, I know you can. You just won’t.”

“Maybe if they gave me some decent vegetables like… broccoli or carrots that didn’t taste like wood chippings.”

“…Just eat what they give you.” Susan stood back with a small smile, watching as it played out. Chief gave Smith a gentle pat on the shoulder and Susan kissed his forehead. A nurse caught them in the hallway to quickly discuss medication before seeing them off. Susan smiled at Chief.

“…What?”

“…You didn’t even flinch… or correct her…”

“…What would I correct her on?”

“She said she needed to discuss the medication of your _son_.” Chief stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

“Oh.”

She chuckled, “It’s sweet. He was right. You are a giant teddy bear underneath.” Chief cleared his throat and quickened his step, his face turning a dark grey.

“Oh my god, you’re _blushing_.”

“Shut up, Susan,” muttered Chief, turning up his coat collar. Susan giggled as she followed behind. Chief unlocked the car, getting in driver’s side.

“… What do you want to get for dinner?” Chief asked, looking up at nothing.

“I chose last night, it’s your turn.”

“I’m… offering you my turn. And… If you want we can go out… do something after.”

“… What do you mean?”

“It's just… you’ve… helped me a lot… and… I just wanted to do something… to say thanks... so…” he threw his hands up in a shrug.

“How about we go get fish and chips by the pier and then go check out the theme park near it?” Chief cringed but nodded. Susan raised her eyebrow.

“Something wrong?”

“Nope, let's go.” He put the car in reverse and drove away.

 


	14. Ferris Wheel

Chief smiled, watching Susan trying to get tartar sauce out of her hair. He picked a chip up with his fork before dipping it in vinegar.

“It’s not funny…” she pouted.

“It’s hilarious.”

“Quiet, or I’ll put ketchup in yours.” Chief laughed softly, picking at his fish. Susan sighed as he got it out, tying her hair back.

“Your hair looks nice up anyway.”

“…I thought you liked my hair down.”

“I do! I just also like it up,” he shrugged, mumbling softly “I just… think your hair is pretty.” Susan smiled as she continued to eat.

\---

Susan lead Chief around the park, choosing the rides for the two of them. Chief smiled softly.

“Oooh, a 4D ride~! Come on!”

“What the hell is a Four-dee?”

“You’ll see!” Susan smiled, leading them on. She sat Chief on the window side of what seemed to be a submarine, before sitting next to him with a smile. The ride began by gently flowing through the waters, the front screen showing a woman guiding them on the tour. Panic alarms sounded as the ride bounced around. The side window projected a shark attacking the submarine, the machine rocking in response.

Chief put one arm out to keep Susan behind him, the other punching the window.

\---

“It was a reflex!”

“Your reflex was to punch a window?”

“You’re…you’re meant to punch sharks.” Chief pouted as he rubbed his hand, Susan snorting next to him.

“That was adorable.”

“… Can we go on a normal ride?”

“The rollercoaster it is~”

“Oh boy…”

\---

Chief kept his head in the bin.

“… Are you alright?” Susan asked. Chief raised his head, giving a nod before having to turn around again.

“Sorry… Weak stomach,” he said as he finished, spitting into the bin and standing up. Susan handed him some napkins.

“Thanks…”

“Maybe take a break from the rides?” Susan suggested. Chief nodded, throwing the napkins in the bin. They headed down the park games. Susan stopped and looked at one of the bears, before going to move on.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just surprised they still have bears like that. They’ve had the same style since I was a kid.”

“… Want me to try and win it for you?”

“… Don’t be silly, those things are rigged.” Chief blinked, paid the attendant and picked up a ball to knock over the bottles. He watched as someone else threw their ball, before throwing his. It knocked over two. The man reset the bottles as Chief took his second shot, only knocking off the top one. His final shot knocked over two again.

“Damn.”

“… Can I get the smaller version of the bear?” Chief nodded and pointed it out, passing it to her. She smiled and buried her face in it. She held Chief’s arm and smiled up at him. His cheeks were a slightly darker grey. He smiled back as they walked on.

\---

“…. Do… do they know we’re here?” Chief whispered to Susan. The Ferris wheel line had been fairly empty, and Susan had wanted to have a ride. Across from them sat a young couple, fused at the lips.

“…I just don’t think they care,” she replied, looking down into her bucket of popcorn. Chief stayed looking at the ceiling. The ride stopped when they were at the top.

“What’s happening?” Chief asked.

“They’re probably just letting more people on,” Susan replied. She watched as Chief seemed to fidget. “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.”

“… You’re afraid of heights.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not afraid of heights.”

“Something about this is scaring you.”

“I’m fine.” The young couple hadn’t seemed to notice anything around them happening. The ride began moving again.  Chief let out a soft sigh. Susan rested her head on his shoulder.

“… It’s not heights… It’s being in danger without being able to fix it… and… Ferris wheels.”

“…You’re afraid of Ferris wheels.”

“Specifically falling out of them. I got pushed out of one when I was in high school.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah…”

“You could have said. We didn’t have to get on this ride.”

“It’s fine… It’s worth it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-uh…. Nothing.”

“Michael, tell me.”

Chief’s face turned dark grey, sighing “You… really like the Ferris wheel. I can tell because… y-your eyes… they,” he waved his hand in an upward motion near his face, “They lit up… when… when you saw it.” Susan looked at him, reading his face. He looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze. She held his arm and nuzzled into it with a smile.

“… Wanna go home and play drinking games?” Susan asked. Chief laughed.

"You read my mind."


	15. Truth or Dare

“So…. How is this one played?” Chief asked, sorting through a box of alcohol he had bought with him as he moved in.

“Alright… Basic truth or dare rules, but you say the truth before they chose. If they take the dare, they have to take a shot. If they lie for the truth, and get called out, they have to take two. If you call someone out and you’re wrong, you have to take a shot,” Susan replied, bringing in two larger-than-normal shot glasses. Chief showed her the potential alcohol choices.

“…Since when do you drink Vanilla Vodka?”

“I don’t. Basically, any of these that aren’t whisky, bourbon or scotch is Smith’s.”

“Since when does Smith drink?!”

“…The kid’s nearly 23, he’s been legal drinking age for a while. But the vanilla one was for a baking experiment.”

“Ooh, I have to hear this one,” Susan said, as she bought in some snacks and some music to play in the background.

“You know those rum cakes? Smith wanted to see if he could get the same effect with other flavours. Thing is, none of the alcohol was baked out when he did it, because he was also trying one of those microwave cake recipes. I ended up having to spend the night comforting him.”

“Sick?”

“No, that was the morning after,” Chief answered, pulling out a bottle of plain vodka and a bunch of mixers, “He spent the night crying because snakes don’t have arms and they can’t give hugs. He also went on a rant about how the phrase “birds and the bees” didn’t make sense. Most fun I had in weeks was watching him.”  Susan chuckled, pouring the first shot.

“Adorable~ You can go first.”

\---

“Truth or dare, how many people have you thought about sleeping with at work?” Susan giggled. Her cheeks held a rosy glow. Chief snickered, his face mostly a dark grey. They had run out of whisky and were slowly getting through the scotch. He poured himself another shot, taking it quickly.

“Chief… y-you can’t keep avoiding the question,” Susan slurred.

“Watch me. I can drink you under the table.”

“Of course you can, Mister drinks-whisky-for-breakfast,” she rolled her eyes, “I dare you to order me a pizza.”

“Damn, pizza does sound good right now,” he pulled out his phone and called a pizza place, ordering a pepperoni and a seafood supreme. “Alright, truth or dare, what did you first think of me.”

“Nice ass.”

“Susan!”

“The first time I saw you your ass was eye height, ok? Don’t judge me.”

“Too late. You’re judged.”

“Shut up, Truth or dare, how many people have you thought about sleeping with at work?”

“You can’t just keep asking the same question again and again, Susan.”

“There’s no rule against it, so fucking stop me, Michael.”

“…One.”

“One?”

“Carol from accounting.”

“Ugh… She’s old enough to be your mother.”

“You know how I like them dentu-” he burst into laughter, warming Susan’s heart as his face lit up. Chief immediately poured himself two shots.

“I’m gonna keep asking until you tell the truth.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, I’ve hardly looked at anyone! I didn’t know what your face looked like for like… two months.”

“That’s really sad.” The door bell rang. Chief got up to pay and tip the driver, bringing the pizzas over with a litre of coke and some garlic bread. Susan took a slice of his.

“Hey!”

“Shh… You can have a slice of mine.”

“I hate olives… you always get olives on yours.”

“Not my problem.”

“Ugh, truth or dare, what’s your worst memory.”

“… Nah… w-we’re having happy night… chose a d-different truth.”

“Just take the dare then.”

“… My worst memory… Was the divorce.”

“You were married?”

“Yeah… I… we had some trouble… with… things and… he had an affair with another woman. He broke it off because she gave him something I… I couldn’t.”

“What did she have? Three boobs?” Chief asked. Susan chuckled. “I’m being serious, what the hell did she have to offer?”

“… Not important.”

“Must have been something pretty big to leave you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re amazing!” he stated, sounding angry, “You hardly knew me and you took me in… you were with me through… everything… and I couldn’t help you at all. And he promised… he promised you for better or for worse. And he… he’s an ass. And… I’m…I don’t like him.” Susan gave him a small smile.

“Truth or dare, what’s your last name?”

“Chief.”

“… Wait, what?”

“Chief is my last name. Micheal Chief.”

“So… when you were police chief… you were…”

“Chief Michael Chief, yes Smith has pointed how funny this is to me.”

“You’re Chief Chief.”

“Yes, yes, it’s very funny. Truth or dare, what’s… fuck, uh… what’s your last name?”

“Grade.”

“You have a shitty last name.”

“Fuck off. Truth or dare, why don’t you talk about your emotions?”

“…Dare,” he said, taking a shot.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Chief coughed.

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” Chief’s face had darkened more than a terrible horror movie. He quickly pecked her lips and moved back. She pouted.

“Do it properly.”

“…You didn’t say how to kiss you.” Susan moved forward, pulling Chief in to kiss her. Chief closed his eyes, softly kissing her back. His heart fluttered in his chest and his hands shook. She pulled away, smiling softly. Chief pulled her closer, not daring to kiss her again but not wanting her to move away. Susan pulled him back in to kiss him again, gently pushing Chief to rest against the couch, leaving her hand to rest on his chest. The second time she pulled away, Chief stared at her, eyes wide and pupil’s dilated. Susan rested her head on his chest, Chief holding her close.

“Your turn…”


	16. Soup

Susan woke up with a terrible headache and a bad feeling that she was not going to be able to make to the bathroom before bringing up the contents of her stomach. She went to get up, eyes barely open. She tripped as she went to stand, falling off the corner of the bed.

“Easy there!” said Chief, catching her around the waist. Susan thanked him with puke.

“Fuck,” she murmured. She felt Chief sit her back down, passing her a bucket for her to rest her head in. By the time she could lift it properly, Chief had changed his shirt and began cleaning what fell onto the floor.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, just sit still for a moment,” His voice was soft and tender. His hair flopped into his face, and he had bags under his eyes.

“You seem to be doing much better than me.”

“Seasoned drinker,” he said, holding her chin to look into her eyes, “And I have a bigger liver. I’ve also been awake for about two hours so… I’m starting to feel a bit better.” Hey eyes dilated as Chief looked into them. He gave a small smile, handing her a mug.

“Don’t look, just drink it.” She raised and eyebrow but did as she was told.

“Ugh, the fuck?” she grimaced. Every inch of her body was begging her to throw it back up, yet it calmed her stomach and refused to budge.

“Smith’s hangover cure. Works like a charm.”

“Ugh… fuck… I’m too old for this…” she muttered, wiping her brow. Chief gave her a gentle smile.

“Stop, you can’t look this pretty when I look like shit.”

“You look pretty to me,” he muttered, blushing softly. She looked at him.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“…I sure hope so.” Chief took the mug from her. Susan smiled gently before blinking. Her eyes widened.

“I kissed you.”

“Technically, I kissed you first.”

“Because I dared you too.”

“Well… yes.” Chief smiled gently, amused.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

“…D-daring you?”

“I could have just refused to if I really didn’t want to.”

“…You wanted to kiss me?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I mean… I guess?”

“You’re right, didn’t want to kiss the beautiful woman who’s been keeping me sane the past three months. I just did it because we were playing a game.” He rolled his eyes, taking the cup out to the sink. Susan blinked softly, smiling into the bucket.

\---

Smith was colouring a drawing one of the nurses took from the children’s ward. He hummed softly to himself as looked for the red crayon.

“Is this what you’re looking for, dear?” asked the red-haired lady. Smith smiled, nodding. She passed it to him, placing a cup of soup next to his finished lunch.

“…who are you?” he asked, taking the soup to drink it.

“…I’m someone who cares, Pumpkin.”

“…But you’re not a nurse.”

“Nope~”

“… Okay. Your soup is really nice.”

“Thank you dear. Do you mind if I take your colouring with me?”

“…Sure~ But…. Why do you want it?”

“I want to put it on the fridge, sweetheart.”

“Oh… okay~” he smiled finishing the colouring in. He gave it to her, watching her smile.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Behave for the nurses now, I’ll be back to visit tomorrow.” With that, she left. _What a strange woman,_ thought Smith as Chief came in, _but she really can cook._


	17. Sobbing

Although it had taken two months, Smith had slowly learnt to walk again. Short distances, but progress was progress. He sighed softly, holding his walking cane.

“It’s just so _ugly_ Chief,” he sighed. Chief gave a small smile, pulling open Smith’s wheelchair for him.

“Let’s go outside for a moment. Get you some fresh air.”

“I can walk myself, Chief.”

“Fine, but I’m still bringing it, so you can sit.” Smith pouted, swinging his legs out of bed. Chief helped him reach the floor and stand. He took an awkward half-step, before heading down the hall. Chief followed behind, wheel chair in tow. Smith sat on the bench, sighing.

“I honestly thought this would be the other way around…”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you’d end up with a walking stick before me.” He gave Chief a cheeky smile. Chief gave him a disapproving stare, before exhaling quickly out of his nose.

“I’ll give you that one…”

“Where’s Susan?”

“She had work. She’ll drop in during her lunch break.” Chief gave him a gentle smile, offering him a flask.

“What is it?”

“Apple juice. Plain apple juice.” Smith took a sip.

“Oh god, it’s… it’s the stuff with no actual apple pieces in it,” he whispered, continuing to drink. Chief smiled, pulling out his own flask as well. He re-capped it, putting it back in his jacket.

“Smith… I have a question I want to ask you.”

“Sure Chief, what is it?”

“I-... I found your video diary when packing up your things.”

“Oh,” Smith looked down at his feet with a nod, “Did you watch it?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh…”

“…You view me… as a father figure.”

“Uh… Chief, I’m sorry, I didn’t me-”

“Wait a minute, Smith… let me think… I need to phrase this properly.” Smith nodded, sipping his juice. Chief ran a hand through his hair, making several thinking noises.

“Smith… you… I view… I mean… ok, hold on…” he sighed, “Smith… You know I care about you, right?”

“Of course, Chief.”

“… Smith, I…” He let out a soft sigh, rubbing his face. “Even though you can be a reckless little shit at times… You’re important to me… You’re like a son to me Smith.” Chief waited for Smith’s reaction. He looked over at him. Smith’s eye sparkled with tears. Chief held him.

“You deserve a better father than me but…”

“Shut up or I’ll hit you with my cane,” Smith mumbled from hiding in Chief’s chest. Chief held him close, smiling softly. A nurse came over.

“Is everything ok over here?”

“Everything’s fine, we’re just… a little over emotional,” Chief responded, rubbing Smith’s back. The nurse nodded, Smith sitting up and rubbing his eye.

“… But that wasn’t a question Chief,” Smith said, looking at him.

“Well… I haven’t asked the question yet…”

“Oh, sorry, continue.”

“… Here… they… uh… well… Smith… would you like… to officially be my son?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“… They have adult adoption here… I can… I can adopt you… as my legal son.”

“Y-you want to adopt me?”

“O-only if you want to be adopted… I don’t want to make you feel like you ha-” Chief was cut short by a 6’4 bundle of rainbows and sunshine awkwardly hug tackling him. Chief held him back, smiling gently.

“Can I take that as a yes?” Chief asked. Smith nodded, sobbing softly.


	18. Lasange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter written on my new keyboard :3

“Ready to go, Smith?” Chief asked, wearing a small smile. Smith nodded, zipping up his backpack. He picked up his cane, putting his backpack on.

“Susan’s bringing her car around. More room,” Chief said.

“Oh, I wanted to thank the red-headed lady for the soup. But she didn’t come today…”

“Maybe you could ask at the nurse’s station?”

“She wasn’t a nurse Chief, she just hung around…”

“Huh… weird… maybe she worked with some meal program?”

“Maybe… Oh well… Hopefully, I’ll be able to give her the card I made her at some point…”

Chief nodded gently, putting a hand on Smith’s back to lead him out.

\---

The car ride was amusing, to say the least. Smith sat in the front with the seat pushed right back so he could stretch his legs out. Chief sat in the middle seat, as the seat behind Susan didn’t have a seatbelt and he didn’t want to be crushed behind Smith. Susan took the most direct route home, purposely missing a few turns so Smith could listen to the song playing. She pulled up in the driveway, going ahead to unlock the door while Chief helped Smith stand. While Smith used his cane to walk, Chief still walked beside him so he wouldn’t fall, offering his arm to help Smith up the stairs. Smith smiled, accepting it. They went inside.

“You have a lovely house, Susan~,” said Smith, leaning against the wall to kick his shoes off. Chief did the same, putting both pairs on a shoe rack.

“Thank you~ It’s your house too,” she said, disappearing into the kitchen. Smith smiled and Chief lead him down to their room.

“…I’m not going to lie Chief, Susan’s house feels much more home-y than our apartment.”

“Yeah?”

“Not to say that didn’t feel like home. This just feels more like home. Which is weird, because I just got here, you know?”

“Yeah… I understand completely.” Chief smiled as Smith sat on his bed, yawning. “Tired?”

“Nope!” Smith lied.

“… We’re making lasagne for dinner. You might as well rest for now.”

“… I might just… relax with some music for a while.”

\---

Chief hummed softly as he cut the onions. Susan sat at the kitchen table with a smile.

“…Nothing more attractive than a man who can cook~” she hummed, continuing to grate cheese. Chief smiled back at her.

“Twenty bucks says he’s fast asleep.”

“You’re on,” Susan said, heading down the hall. She peeked into the room to see Smith curled up on his side, earbuds in and his eye patch hanging over the bedpost where Chief left it. Susan smiled, moving into the room to lay a soft fluffy blanket over him. She left him, quietly shutting the door and heading back out to Chief. She placed the twenty in his coat pocket, going back to grating cheese.


	19. Bed Time

Smith sat grumpily, hair flopped in his face. Despite not presently enjoying being in a conscious state, he ate his lasagne and chips with a smile. Chief sat next to Susan, a small smile on his face. Susan was anxiously watching Smith eat, waiting for his reaction. He froze, watching her watch him.

“…Hey,” he said, a pasta sheet hanging from his mouth.

“Hi~,” she responded.

“Is something wrong?”

“If the lasagne’s good, then no.”

“Oh~! Yeah, no it’s good~ What brand is it?”

“…I made it from scratch, using my mother’s recipe.”

“…You can make pasta from scratch?” He looked at her surprised, “That’s a thing people can do here too?!”. Chief laughed.

“We may not have had many… or any... non-precooked lasagnes in the past. I think the last time we had fresh lasagne we were in Little Italy, back home,” Chief said, picking at his pasta cake. Susan nodded.

“I can give you the recipe if you like Smith~,” she said, dipping her chips into her lasagne sauce. Smith nodded excitedly as he ate.

\---

Smith slept, mouth agape, on the couch. Chief chuckled, helping Susan wash the dishes. Susan hummed as she placed the clean dishes into the dish rack for Chief to dry. Occasionally their shoulders would touch. Chief gave her a small smile.

“How was work today?”

“So-so. The girls were happy to hear that Smith’s home. You?”

“Commissioner agreed to move me to data filing for the time being.”

“I thought you hated that.”

“I do, but it means I can be available if Smith needs me while I’m working.” Susan smiled as she placed the plate on the rack, gently stroking Chief’s hand as he reached to pick up a glass.

“Your hands a wet.”

“… Michael I’m washing the dishes. They’re not going to be dry, are they?” Chief chuckled softly, going back to drying.

\---

Smith stood in front of the mirror. He leaned on his cane, his pyjama top open so he could see his chest.

“Everything okay Smithie?” asked Susan, sticking her head in the door.

“Aaaah! Susan! Get out, I’m not decent!”

“You’ve been standing there for nearly ten minutes, Smith. Either do your shirt up or go to bed,” said Chief, roughly drying his hair with a towel. Chief wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of grey track pants. Smith stuck his tongue out, moving to sit on his own bed. He hung his cane up on the bedhead, doing up the buttons on his pyjamas. He tried to pull the sheets down.

“Smith, brush your teeth,”

“Ugh, yes _mother_ ,” Smith said, rolling his eyes as he went to brush his teeth.

“Smith, you forgot your cane.”

“I’m fine!”

“Smith, you’re meant to keep it with you.”

“I said I’m fine!”

Chief sighed, hearing the tap run as Smith brushed his teeth. Susan gave him a sympathetic look, jumping when a loud thud came from the bathroom.

“Smith?! What was that?!” called Chief, getting up.

“My toothbrush!”

“That sounded a lot heavier than a toothbrush Smith.”

“I was holding it.” Smith sat on the floor, looking rather annoyed. He tried to pull himself up. Chief put his arms around Smith to help pull him up.

“Chief, don’t you’ll hurt your back.”

“Your arm’s gonna hurt if you take another fall like that,” Chief responded as he pulled Smith up. Smith put his tooth brush back, accepting Chief’s help to get back into bed. He curled up under the blankets, lamb under his arm. Susan smiled and left them alone.

“Night boys~!”

“Night Susan!” called Smith.

“Night,” said Chief, climbing into bed. Chief turned out the light and they were left in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For all of two minutes.

“Hey, Chief…”

“Smith…”

“…Do you think trees have feelings?”

“…Shut up, Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, dis bitch getting LONG


	20. Nightmares

Chief woke to a bang and a scream. He bolted upright, flicking on the light. Smith wasn’t in his bed, and his cane was on the floor. Chief went the bed around to see Smith on the floor, Susan coming in as he knelt to shake him.

“What’s happening?”

“He’s having a nightmare,” Chief said, shaking Smith, “Wake up, it’s not real Smith!”

Smith bolted upright, headbutting Chief with a scream. Chief held his nose with a groan. Smith’s eye darted around, his lip trembling.

“…C-chief?”

“I’m here Smith… I’m here, it’s ok.”

“Chief, I’m sorry.” He burst into tears. Chief pulled him close, Susan shuffling off. Smith clung to him as if his life depended on it, sobbing bitterly. Chief softly stroked his hair.

“I-I’m so sorry…”

“What are you sorry for Smith?”

“I let you down… I let everyone down and I didn’t keep my promise.”

“You kept it, Smith, you just missed. You tried.”

“I missed Chief… I missed… I said I’d shoot him and I didn’t!” he buried his face into Chief’s shoulder.

“You did your best Smith…”

“I _failed_ you, Chief” his voice was soft and scared. Chief held Smith tight, hushing him.

“You didn’t fail me. Don’t think that, ok?”

“But I did. I broke my promise and he got away.”

“Don’t worry about him… He’s… someone else’s problem. I’m on data filing and you’re on the bench. Don’t… Don’t worry yourself about him.”

“…I’m sorry I headbutted you Chief.”

“…Yeah, that’s alright Smith. It wasn’t your fault.” Chief rested his head on Smith’s head, Smith listening to his heartbeat. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves, sniffing softly between waves of tears.

“Hey boys…” Susan said, coming in with a small smile.

“Hey… Susan, I’m sorry…”

“What for, Smith?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Then don’t apologise,” she stated simply, kneeling next to the two of them. She stroked Smith’s hair, humming to him.

“… I hate the cane.”

“… I know, Smith. I-is that part of why you’re upset?” Chief asked, adjusting his leg so it wouldn’t ache.

“…I don’t know.” He made a few more sniffs, evidentially growing tired but not wanting to sleep.

“… I set up the pull-out bed… Wanna go sit out there and watch movies? Would that help you feel better?” Susan said softly, stroking his hair. Smith nodded. Chief helped him up, Susan grabbing him his cane. Chief helped him to the couch-bed, helping him get under the sheets. Susan went and popped some popcorn, bringing it back as Chief set up Netflix. They sat either side of Smith, Smith beginning to cry again.

“Smith?” Chief put his arm around him.

“I love you guys so much…”

Susan smiled, hugging him as well as they began watching Coraline.

\---

Chief woke on the couch alone, back aching. The popcorn and tissues from the night before had been cleaned away. He got up, cracking his back before heading to the kitchen. Susan hummed softly to herself as she read from her phone, sipping her coffee.

“Morning.”

“Hey~ How’d you sleep?”

“Terribly. You?”

“Better than you. Coffee’s in the pot.”

“Thanks. Where’s Smith?”

“Front porch. He’s painting his cane.”

“Oh?”

“I figured if he spent the time making it really his, he might warm up to it,” Susan said with a shrug.  Chief nodded, getting himself a cup of coffee, checking out the window on Smith.

“…He hates that he has to rely on it,” Susan muttered.

“…Yeah… He’s always been really active… I guess he really doesn’t like being slowed down… I’m gonna go talk to him.” After putting on his dressing down, Chief went out and sat next to Smith. He sat quietly on the bench, watching as cars moved around downtown. His cane hung from the awning, now decorated with paintings of vines, roses and little birds. Smith rested his head on Chief’s shoulder, sighing softly. Chief put his arm around him, hugging him softly.

“… I think you should go back to Doctor Mantle… He seemed to help before.”

“…Yeah…. Yeah, I will.”

 


	21. Therapy

Smith sat with his head down in the waiting room. Chief sat next to him, filling out his paperwork. Smith leaned on Chief’s shoulder.

“Chief?”

“Yeah…?”

“…Can I call you Dad?”

“If you want.” Chief smiled gently to him. Smith smiled back before yawning. The nightmares had gotten worse in the fortnight it had taken to get an appointment with Doctor Mantle. Chief had pushed their beds together to be closer to Smith, but it didn’t help when he closed his eye to sleep. He still had the nightmares. He’s still wake in a cold sweat, Chief holding him close. Smith looked up at him. Chief had circles under his eyes, dark and heavy. He had been spending more time helping Smith sleep than sleep himself. Smith held his arm, a wave of exhaustion hitting.

“Excuse me, do you have to do that in front of my children?” hissed a woman.

“…T-the paperwork?” asked Chief, looking at her.

“No, _that.”_ She said, jabbing her finger at Smith. Smith looked at her confused.

“…Don’t talk to my _son_ like that lady.”

“Oh.”

Chief scowled at her, gently rubbing Smith’s arm.

“…Dad doesn’t really suit you. What if I combine Dad and Chief?”

“Smith…”

“Daieth… Dath… Chiad… Chad…”

“Please for the love of god, Smith.”

“Chief Dadderton, the Dadliest Chief,” Smith mumbled as he smiled. Chief let out a soft sigh.

“Johnathan Smith?” called the receptionist. Smith got up, taking his cane as he went down the hall. Doctor Mantle greeted him with a handshake.

“Come in Johnathan. How are you?”

“Worse than last time, that’s for sure Doc,” Smith sighed, flopping into the familiar arm chair.

“Your friend told me you have been having some nightmares… and you were in a coma, I believe?”

“Yeah… Got shot… and… was out… of a while,” Smith felt his throat clam up.   
“It was a man who made the appointment for you. Is that who was with you in the waiting room?”

“Yeah… That’s Chief…”

“Ah right, that’s the one you told me about.”

“Yeah… yeah… He’s great.”

“Alright then… Let’s start with the most recent problem. The nightmares. Tell me about them.”

“Ah… right… um, well…” Smith stuttered. He took a breath to calm himself. He held his fingers, taking another breath as the doctor waited paitently, “W-well… t-there’s really two. One’s about the priest… the one who shot me. He um… He well… shoots me. But… instead of passing out quickly… like I actually did… I… I lied there. Chief… watched me… he…” Smith felt his heart race, his hand tremble and lip shake. The doctor passed him a stress ball to play with.

“Take your time Johnathan, you know this is a safe place.”

“…He was so disappointed. He just… He just watched me bleed out… The priest stood over me… They both just… watched… He wouldn’t talk to me… He wouldn’t listen to me… I was scared and he was my best friend and he di-didn’t help me a-,” His breathing sped up. His throat seized. The doctor handed him a box of tissues.

“Ok… it’s ok… And that’s scary, isn’t it? Not having him there to help you?” His voice was calm. Smith nodded, trying to calm himself again. “It’s alright, son. Take the time you need. We’re not in a rush.”

Smith slowly rocked himself, breathing in time. He took a tissue, ripping it into small pieces. The doctor put the bin next to him.

“…T-the dream… sometimes… Sometimes I just… I wake up… other times… Chief takes his own gun out… and… Well… same dreams as after I lost my eye.”

“Do you think this is how Chief felt in reality? Do you think he felt angry?”

Smith paused, sniffing. He shook his head.

“No… He… he said he wasn’t…”

“Do you doubt that?”

“…He was there when I woke up… both times I was shot. He waited for me… And Susan said… he spent every day at my bedside. He moved in with a friend because he couldn’t afford to live alone… I know he wouldn’t shoot me intentionally…”

“But that doesn’t help the dreams, does it?”

“…No.”

“…Tell me about this other dream.”

“…I… I shoot the Priest.”

\---

Smith sighed softly, even more tired than when he started. The bin was filled with a mix of torn and wet tissues. The doctor gave him a glass of water, smiling gently.

“Just relax for a minute, Johnathan. We’ve covered a lot today, and your emotions will be raw.” Smith nodded, sipping as he sighed once more. “Did you ever start those video blogs I recommended?”

“…Kind of. I started them the night I was shot.”

“I see.”

“Chief found them when packing… Kinda opened things up between us… which is good,” Smith shrugged. The doctor nodded.

“I’m going to talk to Chief, as we discussed. Just sit here and relax for a moment.”

The doctor went out to the waiting room where Chief was sitting.

“Hello. Michael Chief, yes?”

“Ah yes, that’s me,” he sat up straight, “Is Smith ok?”

“Relatively speaking, yes. I understand you are his father figure. He looks up to you greatly.”

“…Yeah well… he is like a son to me… Hopefully… officially soon,” Chief sighed as he looked at the paperwork in his hand.

“… Smith is showing signs of PSTD. Some of it is coming from the event that put him into the coma… but some of it comes from the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid Johnathan hasn’t given me permission to discuss that part with you. However, I will be starting him on treatment for anxiety and the PTSD himself. This should help him sleep, but he will still have bad nights.”

“Of course.”

“… He may benefit from a hobby. He seems to want to get back to work as soon as possible. I think this is unadvisable. Maybe find something for him to do with his hands, keep his mind busy.”

Chief nodded. The doctor patted his shoulder, going to get Smith. Chief’s heart sank to see him like this. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were puffy. He held his prescriptions, giving Chief a half-hearted smile.

“Come on… Lets get those filled. Then get some ice cream.”


	22. Back to Life

“Smith… you know the doctor said this was a bad idea,” sighed Chief. Smith sat next to him, quietly fiddling on his phone.

“I can’t sit at home playing music Chief. I spent the last month learning piano and guitar and I just… I just need to go back to normal life.”

“… I know. The chief’s said you can go home if you need to at any point though.”

“I know, but I don’t want to. It’s not like I’m going straight back to the field. I’m happy to handle filing for a while.”

Chief nodded, sighing as he pulled up next to Susan’s car. They headed inside together, stopping to say hello to Susan in the break room.

“Morning you two~” She said, smiling tiredly, “Jennifer’s excited to have you on files Smith. She’s missed you terribly.”

“Any new cat pictures?”

“Smith, it’s Jennifer. You have a lot to catch up on in the life of Dandy McFluffbutt and his trusty sidekick Apple Norbert.”

“So she named the new one Apple?”

“Apple Norbert, yes.” Susan smiled behind her coffee, taking a sip. Smith gave her a gentle smile, standing awkwardly behind Chief.

“Uh… well, I guess I’ll head in then… I’ll… see you later Chief.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Well… The chances of getting shot in the filing department is pretty slim so…” Smith gave a nervous laugh before heading down to the file room. Chief watched him go, frowning softly.

“No.”

“What?”

“You can’t follow him,” Susan said sternly.

“I wasn’t goi-”

“Don’t lie to me. You two are inseparable but you have work to do. Jenny’ll keep him safe. He’ll be fine for a few hours.” Susan gave him a stern look, silently daring him to continue arguing. He sighed.

“…I’ll see you later,” he mumbled, going into his office. Susan went back to her lunch.

“…I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard him say,” said Rachel, sitting next to Susan. “You’re a real broody-man whisperer.”

Susan let out an airy laugh, “I’ve lived with him long enough. I’d be surprised if we still didn’t talk.”

“Ah-ha! I knew it! You _are_ dating!”

“I never said that.”

“You live together. You had an extra vase of flowers last week. What do you expect me to think?”

“… I also live with Smith. But this is not a father-son-plus-one relationship. And the flowers just had a heart in the card. There’s nothing to say they’re from Michael.”

“…His name is _Michael_?”

\---

_BANG!_

Smith straightened his shoulders and tried again.

_BANG!_

“Hey,” Chief came in, holding out a donut for him.

“Hi…” Smith said. He aimed the gun at the cut out again.

_BANG!_

“… Smith…”

“I’m just trying to hit the damn thing. It’s not even a threat and I can’t hit it.” His voice was frustrated and disappointed.

“…Smith, it’s ok.”

“No! No, it’s not!” he snapped. Chief flinched. Smith’s eyes darted to the floor, a whisper of an apology escaping his lips.

“…Ok. What do you think is going wrong?”

“…I keep… fliching… and… closing my eye…”

“…What have you done to try and fix that?”

“…I’ve been trying not to blink… and… not to turn my head.”

“Right… first thing’s first… stop tea-cupping the handle,” Chief said as he adjusted Smith’s hands to properly support the gun, “If you support it properly, it’s less likely to hit you in the face.”

Smith nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Secondly… your eyes will close. That’s normal. Aim before you shoot.”

Smith squared his shoulders.

“…And finally… hold the gun chest height. More support.”

_BANG!_

A small round hole penetrated the cut out, directly in the chest.


	23. Letters

Chief sat quietly drinking his coffee. Susan sat next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

“Smith’s been trying really hard with his gun lately…”

“Can you blame him?”

“No, I’m just worried about him.”

“What a fatherly thing for you to do~”

“… I guess?” he raised an eyebrow at her. She held out an envelope to him. He raised the other eyebrow, opening it.

\---

                _Mr Michael Chief:_

_The Council of Family and Registries has received and processed your application to adopt Mister J. Smith as your legal adult offspring._

_This application has been approved as of_

\---

Chief didn’t read the rest.

“Smith!” he called.

“What?”

“Get down here!”

“Can’t you just tell me from there?!”

“Now, now! Is that any way to speak to your father?” asked Chief, sticking his head in the door. Smith looked up from his computer. Chief handed him the letter.

“Huh… and it only took like… 2 months. Well, Daderooni, I guess I’ll have to settle on one of the fatherly names.”

“Or you could not do that.”

“Or I could not do that. Do I have to change my name?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“Cool, because I have my signature the way I like it. Can we get McDonald's for dinner?”

“If we go tomorrow night, the new toy will be out.”

“Fuck yeah, tomorrow then.”

\---

Dad sighed softly, laying back in his armchair. Allowing Mom out on a leash had been draining, but at least he had her locked back now. He watched as she trotted past with a small card. She hummed softly as she read it to herself.

\---

                _Thank you for the soup!_

_Sorry I didn’t get your name,_

_-Johnathan Smith_

_\---_

“Such lovely handwriting,” she said softly. She stuck it on the fridge next to his colouring. “It’s amazing what happens when you listen to me, isn’t it dear?”

“Don’t get used to it,” Dad said, “You’re not going anywhere anytime soon. You used your last outing to get the card.”

“You say that with such certainty.”

“I am certain.”

“Indeed?” She quirked her eyebrow, “Well, I guess I can keep a certain little troublemaker company while he’s grounded~”

She vanished from the room.

 _5 months grounded_ Dad thought.  _He's going to need a lot of cocaine for that._


	24. Deja vu

Chief checked his pocket for his gun. It was weird going back on patrol. Smith sat quietly next to him.

“…You know, we don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“I’m fine. I have to get back in the saddle sooner or later.”

Chief sighed, nodding as he started up the car. The commissioner had given them a fairly quiet local, most calls being for public indecency. He checked to make sure he had his gun one last time.

“I have mine too.”

“…Good. I’m glad.”

“We likely won’t need them.”

“No, not at all.”

“But it’s good, y’know,”

“Just in case.”

“Yeah.” Chief sighed, quietly driving. Smith picked up the radio.

“Hey everyone!”

“Smith! God, I’ve missed your voice,” came someone from another car. Chief’s lip twitched upwards as Smith fell right back into his old habits.

\---

“Car Two, come in,” Susan said over the line

“Car Two responding,” replied Chief.

“Hey boys, we have another call for you,” she sighed, “Same again.”

“Golly, there are a lot of people on drugs tonight…” said Smith. Chief nodded.

“Assessed risk?”

“Unknown, it sounds as if there were two people fighting. I’d recommend being careful.”

“We will, Susan!” Smith said with a smile, “You said you were gonna make homemade pasta tonight!”

“That’s right, provided Chief remembers to get the damned pasta sauce.”

“That’s enough out of you two, I’ll grab it on the way home. Car Two on route to… uh….”

“… Corner of First and Third.”

Chief’s blood ran cold. Smith took the radio.

“On route, Susan.” He hung up the receiver.

“Smith…”

“That place was abandoned last time. It would no doubt be a hot spot for drug users. What are the odds it’d be the priest again?”


	25. One More Time

Three short knocks. No response. Smith stood behind Chief with a frown on his face.

“If the building is technically abandoned, does it count as searching without a warrant?”

“… I don’t think so. Step back, I’ll kick it in,” said Chief, raising his foot to the door. Smith put his arm in front of him, turning the handle and opening it. “Oh.”

“I noticed it was broken last time… so… Statistically?”

“Right... good eye Smith.” Chief rested his hand on his gun, entering carefully. Smith followed behind, letting out a soft blow of air.

“You can wait in the car if you need to Smith.”

“I’ve seen my own chalk outline, I don’t think anything could be much worse at this point.”

_Click Click._

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The Priest stood at the back of the room, worse for wear. Well, even worse than last time. Which was saying quite a lot. His hair had fallen out in patches and his eyes looked packed ready to go on vacation. The ever-present coke stash had faded and been smeared. His clothes were ripped and torn, though looking much more like what a taxi driver would wear than a priest. His hand shook as he pointed the gun in their general direction.

Chief took a second to recognise him. He pulled his gun.

“Drop it.”

“No.”

Smith pulled his gun.

“Sir, you have two guns on you. Even if you shoot one of us, the other will take you down. Save everyone the effort and drop the gun.”

“Wait, hold on… aren’t you the kid from before?” The Priest blinked at him, “Didn’t I kill you?”

“I mean… Kinda? I was legally dead for a total of 3 minutes, but like… not fully dead.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… So… can you put your gun down?”

“Fuck you.”

_Click click._

Chief pulled back the hammer.

“I wouldn’t, Old man. I doubt the kid would escape death twice in a row.” Right back to the centre of the chest.

“Look, I really want to help you. You need help and we can help you get it, sir” Smith’s voice was soft and soothing. Chief couldn’t believe his ears. He still wanted to help this asshole?

“No one can help me! You assholes cost me everything I had!”

“Then you have nothing to lose.”

“Smith, we already know he’s not able to be bargained with.”

“I want to help him.”

“Sometimes you gotta put a sick dog down, Smith!”

“Why?! Shouldn’t everyone get a second chance?!”

“You gave him a second chance and he shot you!”

“Fine! Third chance!”

“Smith!”

“Chief!”

_BANG._

_BANG._


	26. A Small Difference.

Chief felt one bullet clip his ear. He heard Smith grunt.

“Smith!”

“I told you if you come back I’d kill you,” the Priest said, re-aiming his gun, “Why can’t you just leave me alone!”

“You bastard!” Chief wiped his eyes quickly and re-aimed his gun.

“Drop your gun!”

“You drop yours!”

_BANG._

\---

Susan sat at her desk. She had a horrible feeling she couldn’t shake off. They last radioed in 3 minutes ago, and they were fine then. They’ll be fine. They should definitely be fine.

She sighed, picking up the radio.

“Car Seven, come in?”

“Car Seven, we hear you dispatch.”

“Nevermind … Please proceed on route to 12 Hawkins Street.”

“… You’re worried about them, huh?”

“I just have a bad feeling.”

Rachel leaned over, “Where are they again?”

“Corner of First and Third. Why?”

“… Car Seven, cease path to Hawkins street, provide back up to Car Two. There’s been several gunshots near their location.”

Susan’s blood ran cold and her heart dropped.

\---

Chief hadn’t fired his gun. He waited for the pain to hit. But nothing happened.

The priest let out a whimper. His gun clattered to the floor. Blood trickled out of his shoulder as he collapsed onto the ground. Smith moved over and slid the gun over to Chief.

“You’re alright, just breathe,” Smith said, gently picking him up. Chief blinked. Did Smith just fake being shot? The priest leaned into him, obviously going into shock. Smith’s lips moved, but Chief heard nothing.

“Chief!”

“Uh…what?”

“I said, pass the cuffs and call an ambulance.”

\---

Susan kept taking deep breaths. Rachel gave her water.

“Dispatch, come in,” came Chief’s voice. Susan’s hand’s shook.

“This is Dispatch,” said Rachel into the mic, “What is the situation?”

“Three bullets fired, we need a police ambulance. Subject has been shot.”

“Copy, Car Two. Car Seven will be there shortly. Sending an ambulance to your location.”

“Take your time.”

“Chief, he’s bleeding!”

“Sorry, Smith. Thank you, dispatch.”

Susan heaved a huge sigh of relief.

\---

Smith put a tampon in the Priest’s arm as Chief cuffed him. He immediately began thrashing and crying out.

“It’s alright… It’s alright Mr Priest, sir,” said Smith, “You’re ok…”

“Please… Please, I can’t… I wanna move… please!”

“You can move! See? Wriggle your fingers.” The priest did as he was told.

“Now try moving your legs.” The priest bought his knees up.

“See?”

Chief watched as the priest calmed down into Smith’s arms, resting his head on Smith’s shoulder. Car Seven came in, already holding more tampons.

“Smith? You’re ok?” one asked.

“I’m fine, can one of you see to Chief’s ear?”

An ambulance arrived shortly after. Smith helped the Priest into the back, lying him down on the bed.

“You’re going to be ok now, these people will look after you Mr Pri-”

“Christian.”

“What?”

“…Last time… You asked my name… It’s Christian.”

“… They’re going to look after you Christian.” Smith gave him a smile before stepping off to go back to Chief.

“W-what happened? I thought you were shot?”

“I was.” He pulled up his shirt to show a bulletproof vest. “Turns out, these are standard issue now.”


	27. Hidden Feelings

Chief managed to take half a step into the building before a small, beautiful woman called him and pulled him into a hug.

“God, I’m so happy you’re both ok!” Susan whimpered, pulling Smith in as well. Chief put his arm around her, Smith hugging them both.

“S-so what happened?” she asked, tears streaming down her face. Chief gently wiped them with his sleeve.

“It was the Priest. We got him,” he said softly. Susan burst into more tears. Chief held her close, damned be anyone watching. Smith smiled.

“I’ll be right back, I need to go hand this vest into evidence.”

\---

Chief sat at his desk, quietly typing up his report. Smith sat with his shirt unbuttoned, holding an ice pack to it. Dark purple bruises had started forming on his chest.

“Y’know, bulletproof is very misleading. Bullet resistant, much more accurate.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were wearing one?” Chief’s voice sounded angrier than usual. Smith frowned.

“I-it didn’t really come up Chief.”

“You mentioned having a gun, why not armour?”

“I-I didn’t think to?”

“So it was better to let me think I was going to lose you again?”

“Wh- no! Chief!”

“Why did you even try to reason with him!”

“W-why wouldn’t I!”

“He shot you, Smith!”

“So did you, and I still gave you a second chance.”

Bad thing to say.

“Don’t. You EVER. Compare me to him again,” Chief snarled, standing over Smith and pointing in his face.

“Chief, stop it.”

“You should have shot him the first time.”

“I tried Chief.”

“Yeah, you said.”

“… Y’know I wouldn’t have to try and take a shot before if you had remembered your damn gun!”

“You could have just passed me yours!”

“It’s not my fault you forgot it! I told you to grab it!”

“I’m not talking about that anymore!”

“No, of course not, why should we look at your mistakes when we can focus on mine!” Smith stood over Chief, anger in his eye.

“Boys, is everything okay?” asked Susan, sticking her head in.

“Shut up, S-” was all Chief managed to get out before Smith slammed him into the wall.

“Don’t you shout at her because you’re mad at me.”

Chief shoved him back.

“Y’know what? Yeah. I am mad at you! You take stupid risks and don’t give a damn!”

“I give many, many damns. It’s one of my faults! No doubt you’re going to start listing them all!”

“Why do you have to act so… damn…”

“Childish? Immature? Stupid? Reckless? Irresponsible? Come one, I know you were thinking of one of them.”

Chief blinked. “S-smith?”

“I can’t figure shit out in three seconds like you can. I can be a bit of an airhead. Sex jokes fly over my head. I don’t understand how the fuck taxes work, but I’m too ashamed to admit it.”

“Woah, hold on Smith.”

“And you know what? Yeah, I’m childish. But would it kill you to put a _little_ trust in me?!”

“Smith, I do trust you!”

“But not to do my _damn_ job! Would you even be that pissed if I wasn’t the thirtieth person he shot?”

“Of course, I would be pissed.”

“But would you be as pissed? I don’t think you would. Because you were just as angry with him from the fifth person to the twenty-ninth. It was because it was me!”

“I care about you, Smith!”

“You told me that once we clocked in, we had to put our damn personal lives to the side! I’ve watched you get yourself hurt time and time again, and all you have to say is that it’s part of the job! I do it and it’s the end of the world!”

“Smi-”

“Because I _have_ to be nice. I have to be Chief, because there’s so many people who make the world suck. I need to be here to try and just make it that little bit better.”

“Wait, Smith, where is this coming from?”

“I have my flaws Chief, but at least I don’t deal with them by drowning them in the cheapest Whisky I can find. At least I try.” Tears poured from Smith’s cheek.

“I can’t face losing you again, Smith.”

“Do you think I like being like this?! I can’t close my eyes without reliving that moment over and over and over and fucking over again! I have to live like someone in their forties and I’m barely in my mid-twenties.”

“Jesus, Smith…”

“And I’ve had to face losing you, day after day. I know you’re probably gonna die before me, and I don’t want you to, but I know you will!”

“Sm-”

“Stop saying my name like that! I’m not a little kid!”

“You sure are acting like one…” Chief mumbled. Smith’s lip quivered as he pulled his fist back.

“Fuck you!”

Chief quickly found himself on the ground. Susan leaned over him, trying to dab the blood from his nose as Smith slammed the door behind him.


	28. Missing: Son

Chief leant against the sofa, holding a tissue to his nose as Susan held the ice pack to the top of it.

“What the hell happened just then?”

“…I dunno… I… I just… I was angry…”

“About?”

“… He faced the priest… gave him a second chance, got shot again and _still_ wants to help him.”

“Isn’t that just Smith in a nutshell?”

“I know but… I… when he was shot… I thought I was going to lose him.”

“Right… then what happened?”

“I… I dunno… He bought up the eye thing…”

“Ah.”

“And then… I… I don’t really remember…”

“… You do kinda baby him sometimes.”

“What?”

“I heard him shouting about it. I don’t think he minds it at home… Just at work.”

“… I kinda do…”

“He cares about what you think about him.”

“I know… Fuck… I didn’t want this.”

“…And he did make a good point about your drinking.”

“You’ve made your point, Susan. I fucked up.”

“…I think you both need to talk. Properly.”

“I’ll go find him when my nose stops bleeding.”

\---

Chief signed, heading back upstairs.

“Has he come up here?”

“No, Rachel said he went out the front,” Susan said, trying to text Smith again.

“He’s not there.”

“Well, he can’t have gone far. But we’ll need to find him before he needs to take his meds.”

Chief nodded, heading back down to look.

\---

Three hours. He had been looking for three hours. Smith was well and truly overdue for his pain medication, and it was starting to get dark. Several other officers had begun helping with the search. Susan stayed back to keep calling him, trying to get through to him.

Chief felt the panic rise in his throat. They only had another hour of decent lighting. Some officers had already radioed in because they had to leave. He hadn’t been anywhere in a four-block radius. Chief’s legs were getting tired, and he was just old. Smith would be in a lot of pain by now.

“Jenny and Rich are going to keep looking for him in Car 4, but everyone else needs to get back to their routes” texted Rachel. Chief sighed. He was running out of places he could check.

_Why did I have to get mad at him? I wanted to avoid losing him, so I shouted at him until he left. A+ plan there, Micheal. A fucking +_

\---

Dark had well and truly descended. Susan took her car to look as well, now that she had clocked off. With every second, Chief felt worse.

_He’s missed two doses now. This is all your fault._

His phone battery slowly drained as he used the flashlight to check up alleyways. Smith was nowhere in a 4-block radius. Chief began walking over another block. His legs were dead tired, powered only by pure determination. He needed to fun him before sun up.

\---

Susan had long gone home. Chief was exhausted, but he kept searching. 2 hours until morning. He had walked a 4x5 block area in one night. It wasn’t until the birds begin chirping that Chief even considered going home. Soft sniffing came from an alleyway. Shining the light down the darkness, he spotted the familiar tufts of curly grey hair.

“Smith?!”

The head raised. His cheeks were dark grey, and his eyes were blotchy. He looked like he’d clawed at his face, possibly his arms. Chief moved towards him, not wanting to upset him further but desperately wanting to hold him. Smith’s lip quivered as Chief knelt in front of him. He quickly took Smith’s face in his hands, wiping his cheeks.

“I’m-I’m sorry… Chi-ief…”

“Shhh… it’s alright. Come here.” He gently pulled Smith into his chest. Smith clung to him like a small boy. Chief gently stroked his hair, placing a kiss among the curls.

“We’ll talk more at home… I’m more worried about you right now.” Chief pulled out the radio.

“This is Chief coming in. I found Smith on…. Uh… Heather drive. Is anyone close enough to help us out?”

\---

Susan set up the lounge bed for Smith, bringing food and his medication to it for him. She heard the car pull up, opening the door to go help Chief bring him in. Chief picked him up with nearly no problem before carrying him to the house.

“Chief… you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“It’s fine.” Chief gently placed him into the bed. He went to get Smith’s pyjamas. Susan left to give him privacy as Chief helped Smith get changed. Medication, food and a full bottle of water later, Smith rested his head on Chief’s shoulder.

“Smith… I’m sorry. You’re right, you’re not a child… and I can take dumb risks.”

“Chief…”

“But… As you said, you need to be in this world. You’re one of the few things in this world worth... being alive for.”

“Chief, that’s not true.”

“I’m scared, Smith. I’m scared to lose you. I’m scared to have to be without you. And I took that out on you, and that’s not fair.”  
“I hit you Chief, I think I kinda won that fight.”

“Smith, you rarely leave on physical violence. I obviously hit a soft spot.”

“… I think the chief here was right. I’m not cut out for policing in this world.”

“Bullshit.”

“You said it yourself... I take dumb risks and I kept trying to talk down someone who already proved he’d shoot me. I just don’t have the brain for it.”

“Smith… those things are what make you the best damn partner I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“I would never lie to you, Smith.”

“…Except for the whole cuck thing.”

“Shh… let's not talk about that.”

Smith gave a small smile, holding Chief’s arm.

“… Love you, dad.”

“… Love you too, son.”

Chief tucked Smith in before lying down next to him, holding his son close.


	29. Good Cop Bad Cop

“He’s not really talking to anyone,” said Jenny, sighing into her coffee. Chief watched the priest through the two-way glass. He kept sniffing his hand. Smith watched him as well.

“Maybe we can try?” he said, sipping his hot chocolate. Chief pursed his lips, watching the man sit inside. He seemed tired. He seemed… drained. He had no access to weapons, and his hands were cuffed. He nodded, going in with Smith.

“Hey, Christian, right?” said Smith with a smile. The priest nodded. Chief leaned against the wall.

“Let me guess, good cop bad cop?” he said with a sneer.

“Oh no, Dad’s a much better police officer than me.”

“Dad? Wait, shit… didn’t I shoot one of you?”

“Yeah, me.”

“Aw, fuck. Yeah… that was… a dick move.”

“Seriously,” asked Chief, raising an eyebrow, “if that’s a dick move, what do you call the other couple dozen people you shot?”

“… That was just… yeah.” He went back to sniffing his hand.

“What is it?” Smith asked.

“… Smells weird.”

Smith leaned over to sniff it.

“Smells like cheap soap.”

“Oh. Right. Soap.”

“Do you… not bathe?” asked Chief.

“… Don’t get time to.”

“What, between bank robbing and scams?”

“…Yeah…”

“Let’s start simple. How did you get into this?” Smith asked.

“Scamming was just… a thing before… But I needed money for… something…”

“Something?” prompted Smith.

“Surgery… I think… I think I needed… Surgery… and someone was… paying me… I think.”

“Wait, so what was the money that you got from scams going to?” asked Chief

“…surgery.”

“But someone was paying you for that?”

“With the surgery…”

“So you’d give them money… with the promise of surgery.”

“…Yeah.”

“What surgery was it.”

“…I don’t… remember…”

“…and the guy paying you?”

“I don’t… know… I don’t think I met him.”

“… Smith can I meet you outside for a second.” Chief went out the door, followed by Smith.

“… He seems really scatterbrained,” said Smith.

“You think he’s telling the truth?”

“… I-is he not?”

“… I dunno, but I don’t trust him.”

Smith frowned, “Well, we do have him on tape admitting it. I think if we just keep talking to him, he’ll tell us everything…”

“He’ll probably be put on death row.”

“… Yeah. But to be fair, Riftdale only has two. One was a guy who ate people and the other was a guy who…uh… enjoyed watching him do that…”

“…We’ll just have to let the court decide.”


	30. The End

Chief sat happily reading the paper. Smith napped lazily on the couch while Susan hummed and made tea.

“The Priest’s been sentenced,” he said casually.

“Yeah?” said Susan, sitting the tea in front of him.

“Going to a mental hospital. Guess he’s going to get that second chance.”

“Hm.  Still hate him.”

“Oh yeah, me too. But Smith will be happy.”

“That he will.”

Chief sipped his tea, gently pulling Susan in for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away to press their foreheads together with a smile one his face.

“Your tea is gross,” Susan said softly.

“You made it for me.”

“Cooking garbage doesn’t make it taste any better.”

“My doctor wants me to drink it.”

“Screw it, I’m making you something that doesn’t taste like garbage bag juice.” She got up, taking the cup to the sink. Chief’s arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, leaning back into him. He gently kissed her neck.

“Stooooop~”

“Okay.”

“… Save it for later~” she turned to kiss him again, cuddling into his chest.

\---

Christian sat in his new room. Everything was soft and clean. He had specific times to shower. The showers would have clean water. He could probably open his mouth and fill it with water if he wanted. He wouldn’t have to wait for it to rain to remove the grime.

Someone had left him a tiny present on his bed. He figured it must be something everyone in the ward got. He read the little card on the ribbon

_Christian,_

_Still really upset you sold my art. Maybe now you can make your own?_

_-Bart_

He raised an eyebrow, opening the gift. Inside was a small sketch pad and a box of crayons. He gave a small smile, before putting them down on the floor.

Now to figure out how to get out of here as quickly as possible. 

 


End file.
